A Coincidence of Fate
by Len Kagamine Fan Girl
Summary: WARNING YAOI! Len, your average teenager, embarks on the romance of a life time as he saves a slightly smaller blonde from a gang of thugs. I will not spoil the story any further. This is an ongoing role play between me and my sister, so bear with me. We will update when we can and it'll take time because we are editing it. This is a LenxLen Yaoi. Rated M for future lemon and rape.
1. A Cute Name to Match

_(( Okay, so, this is the revamp of an role play I am currently doing with my sister, and we both thought it was rather cute, so, we decided we would type it up and edit it into a fitting style. In the next chapter, I will take the responsibility of listing who plays who and continue throughout as more parts are added, so bear with me! We will update when possible, so just hold on for the ride. ))_

Episode 1 : A Cute Name to Match

The young blonde boy walked slowly unaware he was being followed. He turned into a grassy area and sat down on the greenery, content. He laid back and closed his eyes. He was painfully skinny, malnourished, and bruised. His clothes were ratty, and his fair hair was pulled back messily into a windswept ponytail. He heard the grass crunch and looked up. There was a group of people he personally disliked. Immediately, he clambered to his feet with a scared expression, and felt his arms grabbed so he stayed in place. He looked to either side of him to see a couple of goons holding him. Again, he returned his gaze to the one in front of him who leaned down and kissed him. "Uh!" he cried out as he jerked his head back "Keh. Bastard..." A bizarre thing happened then... a cat tail and ears grow from his body with a slight twinge as he looked on in fear. The two beside him released him as he was punched hard in the gut. he doubled over and curled into fetal position on the ground. "Please... stop..." he whispered, knowing that no one would hear him.

A short distance away, a slightly taller, platinum blonde boy was walking around the city minding his own business. He was irritated. His sister had blabbed his ear off about random things, so he decided to just get out of the house and walk around. He went to his favorite place and decided to take pictures of the scenery. Right when he was going to click the button, he heard a noise, almost like a discreet cry for help. In response, he hid behind a tree as he got closer to the source of the noise and peeked his head out. He was surprised to see a couple of punks ganging up on a little guy, so he decided to intercede and help him. "Hey! You guys! What do you think you're doing to him?!" he demanded as he stepped out into the open. He wasn't afraid to get into a fight because he considered himself a good, strong fighter for his age.

The child looked at the newcomer from his place on the ground. He wasn't very sure what was going on, but he wasn't the target anymore, at least. He noticed his attackers taking on a light, nearly platinum blonde boy with stunning blue eyes, only slightly taller than himself, but, unlike the smaller one, he seemed to be holding his own pretty well. The fight lasted for a good while, but, soon, all was still. He stared at him from the grass, curled up, his tail wrapped around his leg, his ears flat against his head, shivering in fear. "..." He wasn't sure whether or not this boy was going to hurt him as well, so he stayed wary.

The other scratched his head and looked down at the guys resting unconscious at his feet. They didn't really put up much of a fight and he was actually a bit let down by it. He looked over at the boy they were ganging up on and knelt down next to him. "Hey. Don't be afraid. I didn't come here to hurt you. Promise," he said soothingly.

He shivered again. He wasn't sure whether he believed him or not. He was still scared and had been taught, growing up as a street urchin, not to trust anyone. Everyone would hurt him, no matter what, but... there was something about this one that made him want to believe him. He looked up into the boy's eyes and was instantly reassured. He nodded. "R-really...? You... didn't...?" His cat tail waved slightly as his ears perked up an inch.

He smiled and gently hugged the trembling child. "I would never hurt an innocent boy..."

The kid inhaled sharply at the contact, more out of habit and fear than anything else and looked up at him. "Nya...? You...won't...? ...Thank you...um...?"

"I won't. I promise."

In response, the child nodded clung to him. "Th-thank you... Who... are...you?" he asked slowly.

"Me? Umm. I'm Kagamine Len," he replied as he held the smaller one slightly tighter as if to protect him from all that was around him.

"Len... thank you... for saving me..."

"It's no problem."

"Y...you were the first who ever...stepped in..." he added, shakily.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Who normally would take the time to help a... a street rat...?," he said in shame. "They'd much rather watch..."

"Street rat? How are you a street rat?" he asked, slightly confused as he held on to this malnourished boy in his arms.

"I grew up out here..." he ventured, feeling that he was going into dead man's territory with each word he spoke. "Why do you think i look like this...? Unhealthy, weak... feeble...?"

"Well, then, let's get you something to eat! And a shower with some clean clothes. And then you can sleep at my house!" he said suddenly, showing the boy kindness that he'd never been given before.

"Wh-what...? Really...? You mean it...?" he questioned, sure he was just pulling his leg. Why would anyone help... him? This straggly, ratty little thing he was...

"Yeah! You seem like a really nice person. I don't want to leave you out here," he replied sincerely.

The boy smiled slowly at him as he stood uneasily and bowed to show his respect. "Th-thank you, Len-kun..."

Len smiled as he took the boy's hand in his own. "Come on. Let's go," he said as the smaller one replied with a nod. He began to lead the way slowly, making sure the other could keep up, but, though he followed closely behind and held onto him firmly, his grip was very weak. He tilted his head to the side in question. "Do you need me to carry you?"

"Uh, umm... N-no... I don't wanna be a burden..." he said softly.

"I don't want you to pass out or collapse on me. Do you need a lift?" he inquired, keeping his voice delicately soft for the boy so as not to scare him.

"Uh... um..." reluctantly, he nodded.

"Do you want to get on my back? Or me just carry you in general?"

"I can't...climb..." he admitted. His body was much to weak to do so. He was surprised when the other boy picked him up bridal style and held him in his arms as he continued walking, and he looked up at him again in awe to which he was given a smile. "... Where are we going...?"

"My house," he answered simply, and once again received a nod from the shy one in his arms. After a little while longer, they had arrived, and the taller blonde opened the door, entering the space, and setting the child down on a chair once he'd gotten to the kitchen. "Let me get you something. Do you like anything in particular?"

"Well... there was one time I got a banana and... I really loved it..." he squeaked quietly.

Len nodded and went to get a banana for the other. "Here," he said as he handed it to him, already peeled back to make it easier for him. He watched as the boy ate it very slowly, letting his saliva break it down. He then smiled and gently ruffled his hair. "I'll go make food," he stated, once again getting a nod in reply. He started to make something simple for him, unsure if his stomach could handle much, and the boy looked on in fascination as the other made eggs and rice, handing it to him along with silverware. "Here we go. Eat up," he said with a smile.

"Th-thank you." He then began to eat it just as slowly as he had the banana, allowing his saliva to break down each bite, not chewing because it would hurt.

"Don't worry about it," he laughed.

"Len-kun... you're really kind..." he smiled.

"Really? Thank you. I never caught your name, though."

He twiddles his fingers and looked down. "I... I don't really have one unless you count scram, beat it, and pipsqueak names..." he admitted nervously.

"Mmm... Well... you deserve to have a cute name. Let's think of one together."

"I don't really know... a cute name? Like what?" he questioned curiously.

"What names do you like?"

"I don't really know. Surprise me...? I can't think of any..."

He scratched his cheek in thought before saying, "I would go with LenLen because you remind me of me...but like, cuter."

"LenLen...? I like it! thank you."

"Now you're LenLen," he smiled.

_(( And here's the first chapter! We hope you liked it! ))_


	2. Stay Here With Us!

_(( And here we go! I can list who played who! Len is played by my sister, SonezakiRin, and LenLen is all me. Here we move to episode 2! ))_

Episode 2: Stay Here With Us!

"Thank you," LenLen said as he played with his dirty, messy hair, rubbing it between his middle and index fingers, a nervous tendency.

"Here. I'll start a bath for you. I don't want you passing out on me, so, I'll clean you," Len stated, causing the other to blush and nod. "And it'll be a bubble bath, too. In case you're worried of me seeing anything," he added making the other blonde blush even deeper, but, still, he gave no other response but a nod. Very carefully, he picked the smaller blonde up and carried him to the bathroom, setting him down while he turned the knobs and began running the tap. After he'd put in bubbles, he temped the water using the inside of his wrist to get a better reading. Curiously, the other stared at the tub. The bubbles amused him for some reason. Maybe it was because he'd never before seen a bubble bath, living is whole life out on the streets. "I'll turn around so you can get in."

"O-okay," he replied shyly as he took off his grimy clothes and sat in the tub, beginning to play with the bubbles. He felt something being put in his hair and looked up to see the platinum blonde sitting on a chair and gently massaging shampoo through the grimy blonde locks. "That tickles!" LenLen squeaked as he splashed him lightly with the water, the other laughing as he continued to gently scrub. The neko boy giggled back, liking the sound of Len's laughter, but his fun died almost instantly as Len dumped water on his head. He looked up at him, his expression screaming _w__hat the hell?_

"I'm taking the shampoo off. Hush, hush," he said as he poured some more water on him.

"Oh. Okay! I was just startled, that's all," he giggled as Len carefully ran his fingers through the hair. "Tickles." Again, he splashed him, and the other smiled warmly as he put conditioner into LenLen's hair. "What's that?"

"It's supposed to soften your hair or something," he explained as he rubbed it through and rinsed it all with a smile on his face, listening to the little one hum "_How to Dominate the World". _"Ok, I'm done. Feel free to clean your body. I'll get you a towel and some clothes," he stated as he got up and left the bathroom, returning a second later and placing an outfit for the other in the chair before walking out again.

He grabbed the soap and began to clean his skinny, malnourished frame, and rinsed himself off. Once he was done, he tried to unplug the tub to drain it, but found he wasn't strong enough. Instead, he shrugged, got out, toweled off, pulled on the clothes that were left for him, and tied back his hair after washing his hair tie. He opened the door to the bathroom and walked into the hall. "Len...?" he called.

"Yeah?" came the response as he stuck his head out into the walkway.

"Th-thank you..." he replied shyly as he looked at the ground.

"Don't worry. Come here," he smiled, and the neko walked over to him slowly. He picked him up when he neared and gently laid him down on the bed, noting how tired the boy looked. "Sleep, love."

"Hmm?"

"Take a nap. I'll be here."

"Oh-okay..." he yawned as he nuzzled into the pillow and closed his eyes, out like a light. Len watched him sleep, gently patting the boy's head causing the little one to smile. After a while, he started to feel tired as well, so he laid down on the floor and feel asleep, drooling somewhat as he dreamed. He stuttered and rolled over. A little while passed, and the neko woke, noticing Len on the floor. "Huh..?" He nodded to himself, getting off the bed, and resting his head on the sleeping boy's arm, feeling more comfortable on the ground than he was on the bed.

The other's eyes opened as he yawned. "Wh-what?"

"I...I'm sorry..." he apologized as he looked up at him, getting ready to move away from him.

"Ahhh. No worries, little man."

"Ok..." he managed to say before he fell asleep again. Len nuzzled him, letting him use his arm as a pillow, blushing when he saw the boy's cat ears and tail disappear while he slept. He wouldn't admit it, but he found LenLen cute. He gently moved some hair out of the child's face, getting a sneeze in response. He giggled. "Bless you, LenLen."

"Huh? What...?" he mumbled, his eyes snapping open at the sound of Len's voice. It was reflexive. Being a street rat meant waking up at the slightest sound as it may have signaled danger.

"Sorry. I just said bless you."

"Oh. No. It's okay. I'm not tired anymore, anymore," he lied.

"Mmm... You should stay here. With my sister and I! You'll be like the little brother we always wanted."

"You mean it?! I-I don't wanna be a burden to you, though... I-I-"

"You'd never be a bother! You're so adorable and lovable!"

"O-okay!" he stuttered as he hugged the other weakly. "Th-thank you!"

"It's no problem, LenLen."

"What do we do, now?"

"Whatever you want."

"Hm? Well... I wanna meet your sister if th-that's o-okay?"

"That's fine. I think she's awake."

"Okay," he said as he smiled and grabbed Len's hand, letting him lead him.

He walked over to her room and knocked on the door. "Rin? You up yet?" he asked, as the boy beside him remained silent. The door opened a crack, and the girl went back over to her bed. He smiled. "It means we can go in," he said as he walked inside and over to the chair at her desk where he sat down and pulled LenLen onto his lap.

She blinked before saying, "Len, who's that? Your boyfrrriiiieeeennnnddddd?"

LenLen blushed at the comment. "Umm... I-um..."

But Len shook his head and chuckled, "Of course not, Rin, you weirdo. He's a little fella I found on the streets and I wanted to know if he could stay here with us."

Rin smiled brightly and jumped as she squealed, "Of course! He's so adorable! Who wouldn't want him?!"

"Th-thanks... Rin, right?," he asked, thrilled that he was being allowed to stay, and she nodded in response to his question. "It's very nice to meet you." He bowed his head to show respect receiving a pat in return.

"You're so sweet," she cooed.

"Thank you. You're nice." Len blinked and shook his head at him, making LenLen look up worriedly. "Was that wrong? I-I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to be rude or upset anyone..."

"It's not wrong. Len is just a JERK."

He immediately looked at her and said, "N-no! Len-sama isn't a jerk! H-he stepped in and-and saved me from a street gang. I-I-oh. I-I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to shout..."

"Len-sama? You must have some kind of respect for him...or maybe you like him!" she giggled.

"Umm... I-no?" he stuttered as he blushed and looked at his hands.

"Well, this is awkward. I should get going," replied Len as he moved the boy off him real quick and set him in the chair before adding, "I'm going to go die now," before walking away.

"What the nya? What's up with Len-sama, Rin-chan...?"

"Lenny doesn't like it when people like him," she explained.

"I-I d-don't like him, though..." he stammered, still staring at his hands.

"You make it seem like you do, silly child."

" ...? Ok... Maybe i like him a little..." he spluttered as he blushed and twiddled his fingers.

"Awww cute! But you cant tell Lenny."

"O-ok!"

"Yeah. You can stay here for now. I think Lenny is off crying again or something and doesn't like people being around him."

"Crying...? Why...?" he asked, worry in his voice for him as he spoke, showing that he really did care.

"He's going through a type of break up right now."

"Oh... I feel so sorry for him... Oh! I don't think I told you my name... It's LenLen," he smiled, happy with his new name.

"Hello, LenLen."

"I mean... That's the name Len-sama gave me. I didn't really have one before today..."

"Ahhh..." she replied thoughtfully as he nodded back. "I'm sure Lenny will like you. You're the only person he's talked to."

"Really...? Hmm..." the boy said as he began to look very tired, unable to force and torment his body to stay awake any longer.

"Ahhh...here let's take you back to Lenny's room," she suggested as she pulled the nearly weightless boy into her arms and carried him across the hall, laying him down on the bed as carefully as she could. "Now, sleep." But he didn't hear her. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out, utterly exhausted. She smiled and walked out, closing the door quietly behind her.

_(( There! Chapter 2 is up! So cute! And don't worry. We are getting to the Lemon here soon. I think there are like maybe three or four chapters to go until there's a lemon? Bear with me! I promise, it **WILL **happen! And my sister is actually typing the nest two chapters, so we wait for her. Don't kill us! We wanted to do a collaborative so this is what we picked. We will update soon~! So be patient! ))_


End file.
